The present invention resides in a calligraphy machine, and a related method, for receiving and printing on variously sized work pieces information input to the machine by an operator, and deals more particularly with a machine and method for neatly printing on the face of variously sized envelopes, or similar work pieces, information such as mailing and return addresses and/or other expressions input to the machine by the operator, preferably in a style of lettering selected prior to the printing operation by the operator from a given number of styles made available for choice.
It is generally recognized that in addressing envelopes enclosing correspondence, such as formal invitations or greeting cards, it is often desirable to exhibit neatness and care in the formation of the lettering comprising the address and return address written on the face of the envelope, so as to create a pleasing, aesthetic appearance. In the case of wedding invitations for example, the mailing address and the return address on the forwarding envelopes are often handscribed by a calligrapher to create an impression of formality or honor when received by the invitee. However, hand calligraphy consumes a great amount of time on the part of a skilled calligrapher and in addition to being expensive the sender has to have the work started well in advance of the mailing date to allow the calligrapher to have all envelopes addressed in time.
In a case where greeting cards or less formal items are being sent, the use of calligraphy for addressing envelopes adds an additional touch to correspondence not achieved by handwriting the addresses in an ordinary way. In the situation where a card enclosed within an envelope is given in person rather than mailed to a recipient, it may be desirable to express on the envelope face the giver's sentiments by using such expressions as "Happy Anniversary" or "Happy Birthday". When such expressions are written with an ordinary hand they may not make the intended impression and may be out of keeping with the artistic presentation made by the enclosed card. Therefore, it would be desirable in many instances to have an address or expression printed on an envelope face in an aesthetically pleasing format and lettering style.
Envelopes used with greeting cards, invitations and the like are provided in many different sizes within the maximum and the minimum dimensions acceptable for regular mailing by the postal service. A problem with creating artistic lettering on envelopes which may be of variable size is that the aesthetic benefit obtained by forming ornate lettering depends to a large degree upon the proportional sizing and location of such lettering in relation to the actual dimensions of the involved envelope. That is, for each size envelope a corresponding lettering size should be used for best results. Also, where the envelopes or similar articles to be handled and printed upon do vary in size, the apparatus for receiving and printing these envelope articles should be able to easily accommodate such size variances.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a machine capable of receiving variously sized envelopes or similar work pieces and for printing, preferably in a selectable style of letters, on each work piece information input by an operator into the machine in a letter size and layout determined by and aesthetically related to the size of the work piece.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a machine of the aforegoing character capable of receiving an envelope or similar work piece presented to the machine in somewhat non-precise orientation and of then automatically positioning the work piece in a proper orientation for printing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine of the aforegoing character capable of automatically measuring, prior to printing, both the width and the height of a work piece inserted into the machine and of subsequently using the height and width information so obtained to influence the size and layout of the characters printed on the work piece face.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a machine of the aforegoing character having a keyboard or other manually operable data input means for receiving data to be printed on the work piece face.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine of the aforegoing character which allows an operator to select, for the printing of an envelope or other work piece placed into the machine, a style of lettering from a number of lettering styles made available for choice.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a method for operating a machine of the aforegoing character so as to cause the machine to automatically lay out and size the data input to the machine according to the dimensions of the involved work piece.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment and from the accompanying drawings and claims.